Mystic Digisoul: Chamber of Secrets
by Rwbyknight
Summary: no summary


**Here is the first chapter of Mystic Digisoul: Chamber of Secret,** **moonrose221 to make the group more diverse I'm going to make your OC American decent and change a few thing but the gender will still be a girl. So with no new info to give let's start.**

"Dino Burst," Allomon, a Digimon with blue skin with red stripes, decorated with fur cuffs a necklace and an Indian feather, yelled sending out a burst of flames.

"Water Shield," a female voiced yelled forming a water shield around the group. When the steam disappeared it revealed a blue skinned female wearing a one-piece bikini with short shorts and a jacket reaching to her mid-stomach with ruby red eyes holding a trident. "Thanks for the assist Relena–chan," Lobomon yelled, "Howling Laser," he yelled firing beams of light towards the dinosaur Digimon.

"Steel Slash," Steelmon yelled slashing the back. Roaring in pain Allomon turned to face Draco's Digimon form giving Lobomon and Sakuyamon a chance to finish the battle, "Let's use the combo move we've been working on partner," the warrior of Light told his partner Digimon getting a nod, "Combination technique." They yelled, "Cherry Blossoms Slash."

"Allomon defeated on our end," Steelmon said to his digivice, "How are things on your end Andrei." In a different park of town, Andrei in his Digimon form responded, "We're doing fine here." The Digimon he and Neville were facing resembled a lion but with only two tails and hair similar to Axel's from Kingdom Hearts.

"Thunder of King," the Digimon roared firing thunder from its main. Dodging Rangermon (I know it's a bad name if anyone has a better name please tell me) yelled, "Arrow Shot," while Togemon yelled out, "Needle Spray," shooting out millions of needles out of his body. Liamon dodged the arrow but couldn't dodge the millions of needles some of which landed on his front left leg; however as it landed it swiftly got hit with the horn from the champion level form of Gotsumon, "Horn Rammer." Picking up speed the champion Digimon rammed the lion like Digimon to the building, "Critical Strike," Liamon yelled biting Monocrhomon in the base of the neck, "Thunder of King," it yelled next shocking the rhino-like Digimon.

"Earth Shot," Tremormon yelled blasting the lion away from his partner, "You alright there?" he asked the Digimon. "Yeah I'm fine but let's finish this," nodding Andrei turned to Neville he yelled, "Keep that kitty occupied and keep it in place." Nodding the warrior of wood and his Digimon companion went to work, "Forest Whip," Neville yelled and out of his palms were branches that whipped the lion into place, "Lightspeed Jab," Togemon yelled punching the lion Digimon. "Neville hold that kitty down now," Andrei yelled, "Vine Grip," Neville yelled as vines burst from the ground wrapping itself around the feet, "Rock Wrecker (Pokémon)," chucking the huge rock, Andrei landed the attack but it wasn't enough since they heard, "Thunder of King."

Already panting they couldn't move but that was not necessary when they heard, "Reflecting Mirror." As the attack returned to its owner they then heard, "Lobo Kendo," then saw Lobomon appear behind Liamon right as it turned into a digiegg.

"Thought you could use a hand," Mesimon voiced coming up from behind the group.

"Thanks for the help," Tremormon thanked. "Let's get them back to DATS so we can prepare for tomorrow to get our stuff," Steelmon advised making them groan, "Did you have to remind us of Hogwarts," Koji whined in a way similar to a wolf. "The good news is that Tonks won't be there," Neville put forth getting Koji to smile.

Returning to DATS they dropped off the stuff then went to Relena's house. "How was the mission?" Thomas asked when he saw them return, "Wasn't bad we had some trouble with Digimon we had to fight," Andrei answered. As the group sat down they saw Koji in deep thought, "What's up with you?" Relena asked her boyfriend. "I'm still trying to figure out how Voldemort survived. Lobomon told me that he stopped a piece of his soul from entering my scar but that doesn't explain how he's able to live."

"We'll figure that out in time," Draco told him getting a nod.

After lunch, they toured around the city seeing the sights and taking few picture in the process. Seeing the sun starting to set, they walked Relena home then headed back to Koji's house where they watch movies until midnight. The next morning the group woke up then ate breakfast, "When is Glynda coming to pick you up?" Yoshi asked, "In the afternoon since that's when the people in England wake up so the earlier we get there the sooner we get out things," Andrei said.

"But that'll be early afternoon midafternoon when headmistress Glynda picks us up, is when the alley is packed," Neville told the group.

"Well bring your gear in case anything goes wrong," Yoshi told them. 

"Don't know about you but I'm going to get dressed," Koji said getting agreeing nods from the rest. Returning to Koji's room, they dressed in their fighting outfits; Koji was wearing a shade of gold, which was found in Egypt, pants along with whitish silver shirt with a wolf howling design on it finishing off the look with an assassin's creed style white and gold jacket and his weapon in the tattoo seal. The rest of the group's garb was similar to Koji's but green and brown for Neville with his weapon, which he changed to a short sword and a mid-size bow were also in his seal tattoo curtsies of Koji. Andrei's color pattern was brown and a metal color with his hammer in his seal tattoo and Draco's was a green and red color and like the others, his weapons were in the seal tattoo. The emblem on the tip of their hoods, where the diamond was the elemental symbols of their spirit warrior.

"Well you boys are ready," Yoshi said seeing them exit their room. "And good timing as well because I'm here to pick you four up," Glynda voiced entering the room. "Yeah let us just return our Digimon to their digivices," Neville said as each warrior returned his Digimon to the digivice.

When they were finished, Glynda teleported them to the alley entering the main street she gave them their letters. "So we either have Lockhart as our defense teacher or we have someone who likes his books and thought it was a good idea to use them as school books," Koji said. "I really hope it's the second option," Andrei begged, "Lockhart's books are considered a joke outside England, as a defense book and an actual book," Glynda explained to the two Britain natives.

"Let go of my mom you bastards," a female voice yelled. Turning to the source they see two men holding female a year younger than them while across from them another male was sexually touching her mom with a scared look on her face. "Why would we listen to a freak like you," the one on her right sneered slapping her making her hat fall off to reveal a pair black cat ears. "Let them go," a new voice said as he and another female step forward but was pushed to the ground. Before Glynda could tell them anything the four went into action: Koji side kicking the man away from the scared female getting a thankful look, while Andrei and Neville punched the two guys holding down the female letting her go, while the girl kicked the guy on the right Draco got the guy on the left via spin kick to the head.

" _Guys they hold the spirits of Wind, Lightning, and Darkness_ ," Lobomon informed them.

"Why would you help the freak and her freak of her mother?" one of them yelled scared of the four since with the hoods on they all have an air of mystery.

"Do any of you guys see freaks?" Andrei asked. "No all we see are these so called men attacking two defenseless women," Koji said helping the older female up. "It pisses me off when a girl this cute is harmed," Draco said helping her up getting a blush.

"What is going on here?!" a female voice yelled. Stepping out of the crowd was an older looking female along with two girls the group's year, "Mam these two," Glynda began pointing to the groaning men, "Held down a little girl while their friend was sexually harassing her mother." Hearing the news the woman's eyes harden, "Aurors take them to jail and make sure no one gets them until I take to them," she ordered.

As they were being picked up the one that Koji kicked yelled, "Who are you to stop us from messing with those mudblood!?"

"Andrei Ivanov hair to the Ivanov clan in Russia," Andrei said stepping forward surprising the crowd that a pureblood from another country helped new blood. "Neville Longbottom hair to the Longbottom clan," his family name didn't surprise anyone as the family was a light based group. "Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy family," hearing these words someone yelled from the crowd, "But your family hates Mudbloods."

"I'm not my father when I become head of the clan I'm going to change it for the better," Draco answered back. "Harry Potter hair of the Potter clan," Koji said stepping forward. Seeing four clan hairs got the three offenders scared because they can have them killed with only a few words, "Then what would you four wish for these three?" the woman asked knowing the same.

Turning to the girl Draco asked, "It's your choice it was you and mom they offended?"

Glaring at them she said, "I just don't want to see them ever again." Turning to the scared trio he said, "Seal their magic to where they're muggle."

"You can't even do that since we're older than what the law says about sealing magic," one of them yelled scared. "Harry is there a type of seal that will seal up their magic at this age?" Draco asked.

"Yup and it won't even mess with their bodies and since I'm using Japanese magic only I can unopen the seal. But I would never unopen it," Koji said walking up to the sacred trio. Making two clones all three rushed through a few hand seals then finally slamming their right hand against the heart. "What I can't feel my magic?" one of them yelled as the others agreed.

"Get out of here and never return," Neville said causing them to run. "You two alright?" the girl asked picking up the two that tried to help. "Thanks," the female said.

As the girl got up they all got a good look at her for she was garbed in a grey wire mesh shirt, black leather jacket, dark grey biker jeans, black combat boots, black key with yellow topaz gems(time key from Sailor Moon, extends with magic to become a staff like Sailor Pluto's). On a black metal chain, gold chain belt, black and gold Wayfinder with the symbol of Darkness in middle on one of her belt loops, black leather fingerless gloves with silver knuckle studs (Outfit sponsored by moonrose221).

"Common let's go to the Ice Cream shop and we'll treat you three," Neville said getting nods. Entering the ice cream shop they all sat down after they got what they wanted, waving his hand the table they sat at was surrounded by a box, "There that no one can overhear what we speak about," Koji told them. "First of all I wish to thank you four along with the both of you for helping or trying to help me and my daughter, Irene," the mother spoke. "Don't worry about it, we just did what we thought was right," Draco waved.

"It's nice to meet to have the spirits of Wind, Lightning, and Darkness among us," Andrei said shocking them. "How did you know?" the blonde haired boy asked. His question was answered when they pointed to the symbols in the diamond of their hoods, "Light, Wood, Steel, Earth," the female blonde said in surprise getting a nod. "We're always willing to help out fellow warriors. But if it isn't too personal to ask but where did you get the cat ears?" Draco asked Irene.

"No it isn't," the dark haired girl waved, "I'm from across the pond has you brits say and their laws are a bit lack where as long as you have human features you have rights." She explained, "And because of that my mom met my dad who had cat features that passed on from here."

"How much control do you have over your warrior's element?" Koji questioned. Answering his question the two blondes summoned a small hurricane and sparks in their hands while Irene concentrated her powers to form a cutlass sword. "Sorry for asking now but what are your names?" Neville asked to blonde haired pair, "I'm Luna Lovegood the holder of wind," Luna introduced, "And I'm Colin Creevey holder of thunder," Colin told them.

"Do you already have your weapons?" Koji asked getting shakes, "Then we'll pass by the Bank so while you three get your gear we'll get some cash," Andrei explained. "There's no need to do that I can pay," Irene's mother told them, "While we don't doubt that let us pay after all we are talking about family," Neville smiled at their shocked looks. "I always wanted a big brother," Irene said, "Now I have four older siblings and two siblings."

On their way to the bank, Colin asked, "What house are you in?" Reaching the steps of the bank Neville answered, "We're in Hufflepuff but don't let our choice stop you from choosing a different house," he added.

"Hello there noble teller," Koji formally said stepping up to a teller, "If possible can we have a meeting with Silverblade?"

"Ah, Light Wolf the bank manager wishes to meet you and your group when you stepped into the bank," the teller said signaling one of the other goblins, "If you follow Griphook here he'll bring you to the manager's office." Nodding the group followed the goblin to the office, "I take it they are the holders of the spirits?" Ragnok asked looking at the group, "All but the older female," Koji answered.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Irene said causing everyone to look at her, "Thanks to the spirit of Darkness I can feel impure souls and I can feel one in the bank." Startled Ragnok asked, "Where is it coming from?" closing her eyes she concentrated, "where I am at now all I can say it's in one of the vaults belonging to one of the darker families." Nodding the old goblin spoke into the mike, "I want all curse breakers to go through all vaults belonging to the death eaters I'll send someone to help," signaling to one of his guards he turned to the group, "Do one of you wish to go with her in case something goes wrong?"

"I'll go," Koji offered stepping forward. Nodding he sent the pair with the guard, "While they are gone is there anything this bank can do for you?" Ragnok asked. "Can we have the weapons for the warriors of Wind, Thunder, and Darkness?" Draco asked getting a nod. 

When the weapons were brought in Koji and Irene arrived, "Isn't that the Hufflepuff cup?" Andrei asked. "Yeah, and it has a piece of Voldemort's soul in it," Koji told them, "Lobomon even confirmed it seeing as he's the one that stopped a piece from entering my scar."

"Hiding one of the darkest magic in my bank," Ragnok almost roared, "Have one of our curse breakers use the cup to find if there are any more," he ordered one of the guards. 

"Is there anything else?" Koji answered, "Yeah can you have these three have a card that is connected to any of our vaults," getting nods from the three other members surprising the three new warriors and the mother.

"Have you ever done an inheritance test yet?" Ragnok asked Koji getting a negative. "Well if you pulse your magic here we can see what other families your part of," the leader of the goblin class said pulling out a piece of parchment. Nodding he did just that and what appeared shocked them.

 **Name: Hadrian 'Harry' Potter**

 **Adopted name: Koji Fujieda**

 **Mother: Lily Potter (dead)**

 **Adopted mother: Yoshi Fujieda**

 **Father: James Potter (dead)**

 **Heir: Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Merlin, Le Flay, Slytherin (conquest)**

"Wow that's a lot of cash," Irene said staring at the number getting nods from the group. Exiting the bank they went to get the first years their things. "At least we missed Lockhart," Koji commented as they got their books, "Is Lockhart really bad big brother?" Luna asked.

"His books are so bad it gives fiction a bad name," Andrei answered.

"Thank you for your help today **,"** Irene's mother thanked. "Don't worry about it was our pleasure," Draco said taking Irene's hand and kissing it getting her to blush.

"See you three later," Koji waved as all three disappeared.

 **I'm going to stop here, once again thank you moonrose221 for your help on the warrior of Darkness and hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. See you around.**


End file.
